Field of the Invention
Devices, systems, and methods consistent with the invention relate to welding with a dual wire configuration using a single contact tip.
Description of the Related Art
When welding, it is often desirable to increase the width of the weld bead or increase the length of the weld puddle during welding. There can be many different reasons for this desire, which are well known in the welding industry. For example, it may be desirable to elongate the weld puddle to keep the weld and filler metals molten for a longer period of time so as to reduce porosity. That is, if the weld puddle is molten for a longer period of time there is more time for harmful gases to escape the weld bead before the bead solidifies. Further, it may desirable to increase the width of a weld bead so as to cover wider weld gap or to increase a wire deposition rate. In both cases, it is common to use an increased electrode diameter. The increased diameter will result in both an elongated and widen weld puddle, even though it may be only desired to increase the width or the length of the weld puddle, but not both. However, this is not without its disadvantages. Specifically, because a larger electrode is employed more energy is needed in the welding arc to facilitate proper welding. This increase in energy causes an increase in heat input into the weld and will result in the use of more energy in the welding operation, because of the larger diameter of the electrode used.